Touch Me, I'm Going To Scream
by FriendlyGirl333
Summary: What happens when Lucas decides that he made a mistake when he cheated on Brooke with Peyton? Can he win Brooke back? Major Brucas.
1. Touch Me, I'm Going To Scream Pt 1

Hey everyone! Yeah so I was going to do a Breyton but the newest episode gave me Brucas hope. I hope you guys enjoy it and read it. I'm going to start it in high school but I will eventually make it the four years later so everyone will know what I decided should be done with the characters.

Disclaimer: No I don't own One Tree Hill! Damn it. I may have taken quotes or scenes from the show but I don't own any of it.

* * *

Lucas POV:

Most people believe they have a passion for something. That they have this intense desire for something that they truly believe in. I guess I could say the same. The passion that I have has completely changed my life in a way that I never thought could be possible. This passion is one word, basketball. It's something that I have worked countless hours on, built some relationships, lost some relationships, and gained and lost the one thing that I'm truly in love with besides basketball, Brooke Davis. I don't know what was running through my head when I decided that I wanted to be with Peyton but it cost me the one thing that I wish I could take back. Every time I see Brooke I get a scowl as if she truly hates me, god I hope not. Peyton decided she didn't want to take things any further with me for the sake of her friendship with Brooke. I'm glad she doesn't want to because I don't know how I could tell her I made a mistake. I probably the worst guy at this point. Not only did I lie and deceive Brooke, I ruined her relationship with her best friend. I guess this all takes me back into this single moment where I can hear the crowd cheering as they wait to see if I can make this free throw that could win us the game. I bounce the ball a couple of times on the court but before I try to take the shot I look up at the cheerleading squad. Brooke is watching me and as soon as she sees me look at her she looks away, at least I didn't get a scowl. I look to her right to see Peyton with her typical moody attitude, except for this time her face is covered with guilt and remorse. She has a better chance of working things out with Brooke then I do. I give on more look over at Brooke before I dribble the ball a couple more times and then throw it in the air.

_Swish._

The crowd erupted into cheers and whistling and the basketball team tried to lift me up but I shook them away. How could I enjoy this without being able to celebrate it with the one person that I wanted to most.

* * *

After the team showered and changed back into our nice shirts and pants, we all walked back out to our family and friends that were waiting for us.

"Lucas, over here!" I looked over to see Keith, Haley, and my mom waiting for me in the stands. When I finally made my way through the excited parents and players, my mom pulled me into a hug.

"How bout we go to the café and I'll see what desert is left?" My mom said as she dug through her purse to find her keys.

"Actually, I thought I'd walk around and clear my head. You guys can go ahead." I replied, causing my mom to stop what she was doing and look at me. She frowned and looked at Keith before she looked back at me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head before replying, "Yeah."

"Okay." She began to walk with Keith but stopped when Haley didn't follow.

"I'll be there in a minute, Karen." Haley said causing my mom to nod her head and continue walking with Keith.

When they were gone she looked at me and crossed her arms. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." I said as I adjust my gym bag strap that was on my shoulder.

"Brooke?" She asked knowingly. I nodded my head causing her to sigh. "You're starting to make her worry."

"What do you want me to do, Hales?" I shifted uncomfortably as I stuck my hands in my pocket.

"Move on." She said simply.

"It's harder--" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Said then done. Yeah, well your mom deserves a little more then that excuse." I looked at her and I could tell she sympathized with me but she had a stern look on her face. I nodded my head and she walked away.

_Haley James._

She's my best friend since I was about ten. One day she just walked up to me and my mom and told us that we didn't have enough family so she was going to be apart of ours. We've been best friends ever since. She has been there for me when I found out I had an ass of a father and even though she yelled at me for what I did to Brooke, she was there for me. We haven't been getting along lately since she started dating my ass of a brother but she still hangs around so my mom doesn't worry about us.

I sighed before I began my walk around the gym. I stopped when I looked up at the jerseys that were placed on the wall for honor. I grimaced when I noticed Dan's jersey. I heard light footsteps coming up behind me.

"So you even Brood when you make the winning shot?" A voice spoke behind me, thinking she startled me.

"I could hear your chickeny legs a mile away." I said with a light chuckle. I turned around to see Peyton smiling at me.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" She said as she lightly hit my shoulder.

"Call it whatever you want." I said as I laughed again. Sitting on the stands, looking at the door that led outside. It looked like she didn't want to even leave and the sadness played on her face. God she's beautiful. She had her hair down but the front pulled back with a headband. She obviously still had her cheerleading outfit on that fit her body perfectly, showing off her toned legs and flat stomach, and the 'R' was painted on her right cheek that she did herself.

"Go fix it Luke." My attention left Brooke and I focused back on the words Peyton said to me. She smiled sadly at me and I returned the gesture.

"Easier said--"

"Then done? Yeah, that's what I say when everyone keeps telling me to just fix my friendship with her so she'll stop being a bitch. I know what your feeling." She gave me a small smile of encouragement and a pat on the shoulder before she walked away. I looked back at Brooke was now walking down the steps. I guess it's better to say something to her then wonder what would happen if I did. I quickly made my way over to her, dodging the small groups of people that were still in the gym.

"Brooke!" I yelled getting her attention. She turned around and looked at me. For once she didn't scowl, she just-- just looked broken.

"Not to busy with your girlfriend?" She asked without any emotion.

"She's not my girlfriend, just friends."

"That's just great Luke, but why do I care?" What was I supposed to say to her after what I did to her? It's not like she could ever forgive me or even want to talk to me.

"I don't know."

"Of course not. So how did it feel to make the winning score? I saw how you looked at her before you took the shot." She was starting to get some anger in her voice so I guess I wasn't helping my situation.

"It- it wasn't worth it."

She looked confused as she raised an eyebrow but I could tell she was wanting to know my reason for saying that. "Why is that?"

I gave her a small smile before I slowly began to walk away. "Because I couldn't kiss or celebrate it with the one person that I wanted to. You." Her mouth slightly opened but she couldn't get anything out so I continued my way out of the building. As soon as I opened the door the cold breeze hit my face. I wasn't far from the front doors when I heard it slam open and a very pissed off girl came running after me.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, get your ass back here!" I spun around and I could see the anger that fired up in her hazel eyes. I felt a hard smack go across my face that hurt like hell.

"What the fuck, Brooke!?"

"That's what I want to know! Why Lucas? Why would you say something like that to me? You're the one that cheated on me with my best friend, so why would you tell me that I'm the one you want to kiss and celebrate with?" The anger cleared her eyes and now all I could see was hurt and tears build up.

"I don't know! I'm so lost and confused without you Brooke. It took me the biggest mistake of my life to see what I lost. I know you're the one for me and every time I see your face, I just want to kiss you and tell you how sorry I am!"

"Stop it Lucas! You did this! I gave you my heart and you threw it away." She bursted into sobs and it killed me to see her like this.

"Please Brooke? Is it impossible for you to forgive me?"

She shook her head while tears continued to fall down her face as she thought about what I was saying. "Why me Lucas? Why not Peyton? You cheated on me with her and you can have her now, so why are you standing here telling me that you want me back?"

"Because I love when you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. Because I loved how you would make deals so we could get to know each other. Because I loved how you opened your heart to me and it killed me to see you sad these past couple of days."

She seemed to soften up but the next words she spoke were hard and I had to replay them in my head to fully understand what that meant. "Not everything is about you, Lucas. My dad got a job in California and I'm leaving tomorrow, so I guess none of this really mattered." She said as she lifted her arms up in the air to represent the whole conversation that we just had. I walked closer to her and she hesitated to step back, thinking I was going to kiss her but I didn't. I slowly raised my hand and wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"It always matters." I backed up and began my long walk home, knowing what I had to do.

* * *

"Mom I need to ask you something!" I said as I slammed the front door and found her and Keith sitting at the kitchen table in a what seemed like important conversation. "What's going on?" I asked as I looked back and forth between the two.

"Well I got an offer to go to Europe for a cooking school and your Uncle Keith wants to go with me."

"Oh." I replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she studied my face.

"Well it kind of ruined my plan to ask if Brooke could move in until the summer. Her parents are moving and I don't want her to have to switch schools during the school year."

"Actually-- That sounds like a good idea."

"Wait, what?" I was surprised that my mom was actually agreeing to let a girl stay with me without supervision.

"I think it's a good idea if someone stays with you while I'm gone and I trust you enough not to sleep in the same bed with her."

"Really?"

"Really. What's her mom's phone number?"

* * *

I drove to the one place I knew I could always find Brooke, besides her house which she wasn't at. I smiled as I saw the silver convertible bug parked. I pulled up next to it and parked. I made my way down the beach and walked along the water until I spotted her sitting down in the sand with her arms crossed on her knees.

"This beach taken?"

"There's plenty to go around." She said without looking at me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you if your okay about moving."

"Good."

"I want to show you something." I said causing her to look up at me in confusion.

"What?"

"Come with me." She looked at me as she tried to decide if she did or not. She sighed and turned away to grab her purse. I stuck out my hand and when she turned back towards me she hesitated to grab it, but she did so that's something.

"What about my car?" She asked as we got into the truck.

"I'll bring you back to pick it up later."

* * *

We walked up the steps to my bedroom and she cocked an eyebrow as she looked at my now red painted door.

"And because I love the girl behind the red door."

"I-- I don't understand." She said but I didn't reply as I grabbed her hand and led her up the steps. I pushed my door open and flipped on the light to show all of Brooke's belongings scattered about my room.

"Why is my stuff here."

"I talked to my mom and she said you could stay here until the school year ends."

"What about my mom and dad?" She said as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Let's just say my mom can be-- pretty persuasive." She nodded her head as she bit on her lower lip.

"You did this? For me?" I smiled and moved some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and I'm going to prove it to you." A few tears fell from her eyes as she moved in for a hug. I wrapped my arms securely around her as she gripped onto my shirt.

"Thank you."

There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on the path while others tell you who you are? Or will you label yourself? Will you be honored by your choice? Or will you embrace your new path? Each morning you choose to move forward or to simply give up.

* * *

Yeah so how did you guys like this chapter? This was mainly just pulling parts from the show so I can guide it to the way I want it. I will probably pull some scenes from the show on other chapters but I doubt it will be as much as I did on this chapter. Reviews are my best friend. Let me know if I should continue this.


	2. The Wind That Blew My Heart Away

Seems I lost some u reviewers I kept a few but I can tell their not to happy im writing this. Who knows, maybe ill get them on the brucas train. I got some brucas reviewers though so im pretty excited about that! I hope you guys like this next chapter.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

It's said that at the end of the day, you are who you've always been. I'm Brooke Davis. The slutty cheerleader that has an ex lying best friend, missing parents, lots of money, and a boy that completely has my heart but I'm too scared to get hurt again.

_Lucas Scott._

He was my first love and now he's deciding that I'm the one for him. How can that be possible when he has already screwed me over for my best friend? I was so insecure when I was with him and now I'm falling into the Lucas Scott love triangle again. He wants me back but how am I supposed to trust him again after he cheated on me? All of these thoughts are going through my mind as he is standing here holding me as I cry like a little girl. A light knock came from his bedroom door, causing us to pull apart.

"Hey Brooke." Karen said as she entered the bedroom.

"Hi Karen." I gave a small wave and tried to smile.

"Well I hope you agreed to live here while I'm gone." What? She's leaving?

"Wait-- I'm sorry did you say you that you would be gone?" I look at Lucas briefly before I return to look at her.

"Yes I will be traveling for a couple of months and I should be back before summer has started."

"Oh-- okay." I nodded my head and smiled.

"There are some rules. For starters, I know you two used to date so no sleeping in the same bed."

"Oh Karen, you don't have to worry about that. We're just friends." I turned to look at him. "_Just_ friends."

Karen nodded her head in reply and continued, "Okay well next thing is no drinking, doing drugs, so on and so forth. I think you guys get it." We both nodded our heads sheepishly. "Just keep the place clean and I'll be back before you know it." We both nodded again and she walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch." He said softly, grabbing one of the pillows and his laptop off the bed.

"Okay good night."

"Good night, Brooke." He gave me his Lucas Scott smile before shutting the door. He really knows how to break my heart.

* * *

I woke to find the aroma of breakfast filling my nose. I sat up and smiled when Lucas walked in with a tray of pancakes, sausage, and orange juice. He got on the bed as he tried to study the tray and then he sat it on my lap.

"You didn't have to do this, Lucas." I said as I hungrily bit into the sausage.

"I know but I wanted to." I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Is this weird?" I asked as I looked into his piercing blue eyes, in search of an answer.

"What?"

"This, us, hanging out and talking." I replied before taking a sip of my orange juice. He remembered I don't like pulp in it.

"No." He said simply. I nodded unsure of what to say. I'm not sure if I believed him but I wanted to.

A quick knock came from the door to outside and it opened without being answered first.

"I hope you're not naked, Lucas!" The blonde said with a laugh but her smile quickly faded when she saw me.

"Oh look, It's your morning booty call. I'll excuse myself. Thanks for the breakfast Lucas." I quickly set the tray beside me and walked out of the room. Unfortunately for me I forgot I was only wearing some underwear and a tank top without a bra. I guess I gave both of them an eyeful.

I walked into the bathroom and decided to take a shower that should be at least 20 minutes so hopefully she'll be gone by then.

* * *

Lucas POV:

"So-- you two are back together?" Peyton eyed me for any reaction from the events that just happened but I didn't give her one.

"No she's just staying here until summer." I replied without giving her further information.

"I guess you have your perfect chance."

"For what?" I asked as I eyed her. She casually walked over to my desk that had my stereo and computer on it and looked through my Cds.

"Come on Luke, don't play stupid." She looked up at me while she held a cd in her hand. "This is your perfect chance to try and win her back. You just had her in your bed and soon she'll be wanting you back."

"Maybe."

"I guess I'll leave you to your brooding. I'm borrowing this cd." She said with a smile as she walked back to the door she just came from. Before she shut the door she turned back to me and said, "Oh and could you put in a good word for me with Brooke?"

I laughed and nodded and then she was gone.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I guess not grabbing clothes before I took a shower wasn't a good idea. I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door to Lucas' room to see him sitting on his bed, typing something. He glanced up at me and then looked back up and I could have sworn his mouth dropped a little.

"I guess your girlfriend's gone." I said as I casually walked across the room and pulled some clothes from my suitcase. He sighed and jumped up from the bed, which I wasn't expecting, and grabbed me with one hand on the waist and the other hand was on my neck.

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend. You're the one for me, Brooke. What do I have to say to make you understand that." He looked at me sternly and his eyes were looking straight into mine, like he was trying to see through me and I didn't like it.

"It's not how you say it, it's how you show it!" I said a little harsher then I intended to. His head dropped and he removed his hands from me.

"How am I supposed to show it when you won't let me in?" He questioned me quietly.

"Am I supposed to just let you in after what you did? I guess I missed the memo." I huffed as I arched an eyebrow.

"No, but you could give me the chance to show you how much I'm in love with you and we could start over."

"I don't know if I can do that Lucas. I gave you my heart and you threw it away." Tears were now falling down my face. I wish I could just be able to stop them for once. God.

"You remember when you were sitting in the back of my car and you said 'How many moments in your life can you point to and say, and that's when it all changed.' You're that moment Brooke, you're the moment that changed me because I will never love anyone as much as I love you. Tell me you feel something too?"

"I--- I need to get dressed."

"Brooke--"

"We have practice for the classic in thirty so I have to hurry." His head dropped and before he walked out of the room he looked at me. "I meant what I said, you'll see." He shut the door and I wiped my face.

"Someday--someday."

* * *

I walked into the gym to find the girls sitting around the bleachers. "Why the hell aren't you guys stretching?"

"We were waiting for you." One of the girls said.

"I don't care. The next time I come in here and you're not already practicing, your going to do bleachers. Let's just start."

I sat the boom box down on the bleachers and pressed play. I ran over to the group and we did our dance.

"Hold your stance at the end!" When the song stopped playing I walked out and walked along the line of the girls examining each of them.

"Theresa, ever heard of a razor?" I glared at her and then continued on. "Bevin-- you need a breath mint!" I shook my head and continued down the line. "Peyton, nice form. Excellent betrayal of a best friend." She glared at me and I returned fire. I looked at the girls and huffed. "Wrong, wrong, wrong! You guys the classic is this weekend. If you don't get your asses in gear I will beat every single one of you!"

"Sounds hot!" I turned around to see a redhead walking up to us with shorts and a tank top on.

"And who are you?"

"Rachel. I'm here to try out for the team."

"If you couldn't tell there isn't try-outs at the moment."

She laughed and put a cd in my boom box and pressed play. She began dancing that was a little too skanky for words. I walked over to the cd player and pressed the stop button, unfortunately for me she was done anyways.

"I don't think you got the memo, No--Tryouts--here!" I said emphasizing my words to make her look stupid.

"Come on Brooke, she's really good. Maybe she can help us win the Classic." Bevin said as the girls surrounded her, except for Peyton. God she really is trying to get on my good side.

"Fine but if I hear so much as a word that I disagrees with me, then your off the squad." She nodded her head in response and smirked. I don't even know this fucking girl and she already gets under my skin.

"And Peyton you can stop kissing my ass and join the team on their new little girl crush on Rachel--"

"Gatina." Rachel finished for me.

Peyton rolled her eyes and started to grab her stuff.

"Well I know where the drama is going to be coming from." Rachel said with a laugh causing a couple of the girls to snicker.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" I said taking a step toward her and crossed my arms.

"Nope my lips are sealed. So who are the hot guys around here?"

"Lucas and Nathan Scott." Bevin quickly replied.

"Brothers?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"Nice so who is the hotter one?"

"Depends on if you like blondes or brunettes."

"Blondes."

"Then that would be Lucas."

"Maybe I'll have to introduce myself to him." She replied with a smirk. I glared at her and grabbed my gym bag.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to give him an std on your first introduction with him."

"Thanks for the tip bitch but I think I can handle myself."

This bitch was pissing me off bad, "Here's another tip for yah, slut barns having a sale today ½ off. Thought you should know since it's totally your style."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" I jumped forward and slapped her in the face. She didn't like that too much and she punched me on the jaw but before I could do anything else Peyton tackled her and she punched her in the face a few times before Bevin pulled her off of her.

"Sorry I just really hate new bitches." Peyton said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Thanks." I whispered but didn't look her in the eye.

"I'm going to leave you two, to your weird lesbian vibe." Rachel said with a scoff as she rubbed her cheek.

"Bitch!" "Slut!" Peyton and I both yelled at the same time. I looked over at her and we both bursted into laughter. After I finally calmed down I grabbed my gym bag and started walking off.

"Brooke! Wait up." I turned to find Peyton running up to me. "I was wondering--"

"Look Peyton, I appreciate you for sticking up for me but it doesn't change anything. You did what you did and I can't forgive you for that." I continued back to my car and drove back to Lucas' house.

* * *

Lucas' POV:

I was typing in my computer when the door to my room opened and Brooke walked in. "How was practice?"

"Don't get me started!" She huffed as she threw her gym bag down on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked as I closed my laptop and sat it down beside me.

"We're not even close to being ready for the Classic oh and we have new girl and we got into a fight and--" I jumped up when she said fight and noticed her jaw was swollen. I lightly put my hand on it and she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Does it hurt?" She softly nodded her head in response. "I'll get you an ice pack in a few."

"Thanks."

"So anything else happen?"

"Well Rachel found out about you so I would watch out if I were you. She's a full on diva skank." I chuckled a bit when she said that. "And Peyton tried to get all buddy buddy with me but I pretty much just told her to back off."

"Don't you think you should give her another chance and try to fix things with her?"

"Don't start Lucas!" She growled.

"All I'm saying is--"

"Turn."

"What?"

"I have to change, turn." She began pulling her shirt over her head. I sighed as I caught a glimpse of her toned stomach.

"I was saying that why is it okay to give me a chance but not your best friend?"

"Because she was my best friend. At least I can shut you out and make sure I don't get hurt again but how am I supposed to know she won't screw me over again?" I turned back to look at her she only had her bra and underwear on. "Lucas! I said turn!" I shook my head and walked over to her. If I was going to take a chance at all I might as well now.

I grabbed her my her waist and pulled her close to me. I pressed my lips into hers and she was hesitant at first but she soon began kissing me back. I was taking this kiss slow, wanting to remember it for as long as I could. I ran my thumb over her tattoo and she moaned into my kiss. I slid my hands up to her back and then down to her ass. I lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist. I laid her down on my bed and placed a few kisses on her neck before moving back to her slightly swollen lips. Her legs dropped down and she ran her fingers through my hair but I pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't shut me out, Brooke. Please let me show you that I can be the guy for you." I ran my fingers through her hair and then down her cheek. Her eyes were getting watery and a few tears slid down her face.

"I don't want to get hurt again, Luke."

"You won't, Brooke! I promise."

"How do I know that for sure? You've already done it before."

"I don't know. I guess your just going to have to trust me."

"I don't know if I can do that." She sat up and finished changing. She shocked me when she began putting her stuff back into a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I jumped up.

"Maybe I should just go to California."

"Please don't, Brooke."

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I can't do this, I can't deal with that pain again."

I guess I should have said something. anything. I mean, for a guy who wants to be a writer, it's suddenly seem like no word had ever been written but when someone tells you that they can't deal with you anymore, you're pretty much screwed either way.

She smiled sadly at me and placed a kiss on my cheek before she walked to the door.

"Brooke." She turned to look at me as she grabbed the door handle and opened it. "I'm sorry." I said sadly in hope that those words could somehow change this.

"Yeah, me too."

That wasn't it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews from all of you guys! I wasn't sure if this story would be successful or not but it's off to a great start. Just so you guys know this story isn't set in a certain season im just taking parts of what I like in the show and putting it the way I want it then im moving on to my own ideas and such. Hope you guys liked this chapter and review.


	3. We Might As Well Be Strangers

(3 months later)

No POV:

"Lucas!" Lucas turned to see Karen and Keith walking towards him with their luggage.

"Hey ma!" Lucas pulled her into a hug after she set her bags on the ground. "Uncle Keith." He said now turning his attention towards his uncle and giving him a hug. "How was Italy?"

"Oh Lucas, It was amazing. We have lots of pictures to show you and Brooke."

"Oh um--"

"Where is Brooke?" Karen said as Lucas grabbed her luggage for her.

"She left a couple days after you guys did. She went to California." Karen looked at Keith before looking back at Lucas worriedly.

"Why?"

"It just didn't work out."

"Oh I'm sorry." Lucas nodded his head in reply and they made their way out of the airport.

* * *

Peyton sat on Lucas' bed as she went through the music on his laptop. A light knock came from the door before it opened slowly. Peyton's mouth dropped as she stared at the familiar brunette.

"I uh-- was just waiting for Lucas to get back with his mom and Keith. I'll come back later." Peyton jumped up but the brunette stopped her.

"No, it's okay Peyton. I wanted to talk to you too." Peyton nodded to let her continue. "I had a lot to think about while I was away and I don't want to ruin a relationship over a boy. I want to trust you again and try to be friends."

"Do you think we could be like we were before, Brooke?"

"I don't think so. Before is gone, Peyton." Peyton head dropped and she nodded her head. "We can be better then before. Before was filled with jealousy and lies and I want us to be better then that." Peyton looked up and smiled. Brooke dropped her bags before she walked over to Peyton and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you, B. Davis."

"I missed you too, P. Sawyer." They pulled away and smiled. "So what did I miss?"

"Well Haley and Nathan got married but then she went on tour with some guy named Chris Keller that she apparently kissed but she came back a week ago and Nathan went to high flyers."

"Wow. All that happened in three months?" Peyton nodded her head. "What about you?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Well I have a mom."

"What?"

"I found out I was adopted and now my stalker mom is here to make amends."

"Good god. Your life is more screwed up then mine is." Brooke said kiddingly causing Peyton to laugh and she nodded in response. "What about Lucas?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Well--"

"Hold on ma, Peyton's in my room." The two looked at the door and it opened. Lucas mouth dropped when he notice the Brunette standing in his room.

"I guess I'll let you ask him yourself." Peyton said before exiting the room.

"Hi." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke.

"Hey. I'm sorry about the way I left things." She said in a more huskier voice then Lucas remembered. She had a tan and her hair was longer. In a way she looked more mature and he wasn't sure how that was possible in three months but damn she's was more beautiful then he remembered.

"It's okay."

"I had a lot of time to think about things, Lucas." Brooke said as she slowly walked towards him. "I was thinking we could do this dating thing-- but non exclusively."

"Okay and how do we do that?"

"Well we go out on dates and hang out-- but we see other people too." Lucas really hoped he wasn't dreaming.

"I think-- you're a genius." Lucas said as he stepped closer to Brooke. He placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. "So does this non exclusive dating involve kissing?"

"You bet your ass it does." Brooke said as she flashed her dimples.

"Does it involve more then kissing?"

"We'll see." Brooke said with a cocked eyebrow before she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

When they pulled away Lucas sighed, "How bout I take you out tonight?"

"Uh I kind of have a date." Brooke said before she bit her lip.

"Oh." Lucas said a little sadly.

"With you." Lucas laughed before pulling her close to him.

"See? I hated it when you did that to me." Brooke said before kissing him again. "Well I better go look for an apartment. My parents are giving me an allowance."

"I bet your happy about that." Lucas replied sarcastically.

"Better then being broke." Brooke said before placing a kiss on his cheek and grabbed her bags.

"Text me and tell me where to come get you." Lucas said before she shut the door.

"Kay."

God he really hated text messages. You don't realize how bad you wish there wasn't text messaging when all you want is to hear someone's voice but you get a text instead.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Brooke it's me. I-- I just wanted to call and see how you are. It's only been a week and I miss you so much. I just want you to know that-- I'm here Brooke. I always will be." He hung up the phone and within a couple of minutes his phone vibrated. He flipped open the phone and open the text message that only read, ' I know.' He didn't try to contact her after that._

_End Flashback._

He knew he had to do something special for their first date since they broke up and he knew he needed some help.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I drove up to the familiar apartment that Haley and Nathan used to reside in but it was officially my new party palace.

I walked in to see Haley staring at a picture of them that Nathan painted over.

"Pretty harsh, huh?" I said causing her to turn around and look at me.

She nodded her head and said, "Yeah, you'd think after three months this would have gone away."

I shook my head, "I don't think that's ever going away."

She nodded and smiled sadly, "If your looking for Nathan, he's not here. He's at basketball camp."

"I know. I'd say welcome back but I don't suppose your staying." I replied as I stepped further into the apartment.

"No, I am."

"Oh well you might be staying but you're not staying here. I rented this place--for me." I said as I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh okay." Haley turned to walk away but my damn conscience was bothering me.

"Wait--"

She turned back and looked at me, "Yeah?"

"You can stay if you want. I could use some help paying for rent anyways, gotta have money for the extra clothes."

"Thanks Brooke. I'll bring my stuff over later." I nodded and smiled before mouth walked in carrying boxes.

"Thanks for the help Mouth."

"No problem. Where do these go?"

"Oh, follow me." I started to lead him to my bedroom, well I guess now it's me and Haley's bedroom now.

"I'll see you later, Brooke." Haley yelled out.

"Kay." I yelled back as I led him into my room. "Just set those here." I pointed to a spot and he set them down.

"B. Davis!" Peyton yelled from the front door.

"Come on." I said to Mouth as I walked into the living room and he followed.

I noticed Peyton look at Mouth and she grinned, "Nice work, Mouth!"

"Why's that?" He said confused.

"Brooke gets a place of her own and you already got her in the bedroom." I glared at her after she winked at me.

"Easy on the skanky innuendo."

"I'm just going to go get some more furniture." Mouth said, looking a little awkward.

"You could get the couch." I replied a little excitedly.

"Sure."

"So what did you need Brooke?" I turned back to Peyton and flashed her my 'I need something' smile.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me fix up my apartment? All I need is your famous 'nobody understands me drawings', a bit of paint, and a batch of hot boys and this place will be amazing."

"Hence the skanky innuendo."

"Haha very funny."

"Yeah I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Sawyer."

"No problem, Davis." She looked at me with a grin like she had something to say but she didn't know how to say it.

"What?" I asked as I looked at her curiously.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering how your talk with Lucas went."

"Well I decided that we could date just non exclusively."

"Non exclusively?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she leaned against my counter.

"Yeah-- you know, where two people date but they see other people." I explained to her with a smirk, knowing she wouldn't like my sarcasm.

"I know what it is Brooke. I'm just trying to figure out why your doing that when you could have all of him."

"Because-- dating is too complicated. I just want to have fun and see who I want." I replied as I walked over to a box and began unpacking it.

"You sure that's the only reason?" Peyton asked me as I pulled out a picture frame. I sighed when I looked at the picture of me, Lucas, and Peyton.

"Maybe I don't want to get hurt again." I replied quietly.

"Brooke Davis." I looked at her as she walked over towards me and placed both of her hands on my shoulders. "He loves you, I love you. So trust him and trust me and try even trusting yourself. I wouldn't do that to you again." I smiled as I nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"It's gonna take some time." I said, not quite sure which part of what she said I was talking about.

* * *

Yeah, she came back! I hope you guys liked that.

BDavisLScott23: yeah but now she's back! :) Looks like shes trying to give him that chance. we'll have to see how that goes. Well Brooke loves and needs her best friend even if we can't understand why. Yes rachel is a bitch but shes just too funny to leave out. Hope you liked this chapter. i doubt you'll like that brooke gave peyt another chance though lol.

Preppytigger23: I know! we all hate it! it's what ruined the brucas relationship. But looky looky I brought her back and shes willing to try to work it out with him! better? thanks for the review!

Baley-fo-life: My wonderful reviewer that has stuck out these stories with me! thank you! oh peyton is always dramatic haha. im glad i got you on the brucas train! my plan succeeded. thanks for the review!

sophi20: thanks for the review. im glad you like it.

oth-brucas-love: Thanks so much for the review! im glad you like it!

rain1657: really? I sure hope so! brucas is hard not to love. their so cute together! thanks for the support and the reviews.


	4. Stray's Don't Sleep

Lucas POV:

"What did I do?" I yelled as I stood in front of Brooke.

"You know what you did!" She retaliated back.

"Clearly not." I replied as I sat beside her on the bench, clearly confused. I ran a hand over my head as I replayed the day in my mind.

_Flashback:_

_"Open your eyes!" I said excitedly as I led her out of the car. She uncovered her eyes and stared at the building in front of her before looking at me confused. "What?"_

_"Why are we at the mall? It's after hours, so it's not even open."_

_I smiled in response before I grabbed her hand and led her to the front door. "I pulled some strings." I replied as I dangled the keys in front of her. She smiled widely that showed she was satisfied with my choice._

_"You pulled some strings to get me into the mall for our date? You're amazing." She said genuinely as we walked into the building and into her favorite store, suburban filth._

_"I know." I said sarcastically as I smiled at her. She laughed before grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me down to kiss her. I let my hands roam her body before I pulled her closer, closing the gap between our bodies._

_After we pulled back, she smirked at me. "You know-- I've never had sex in my favorite store." She said as she raised her eyebrow suggestively._

_"And you're not going to-- not tonight at least. I want it to be somewhere special for our first time since we broke up." She rolled her eyes and laughed. I know she secretly loves when I care about these certain things._

_"Fine! So if you didn't take me here to fool around then why did you bring me here?" She squinted her eyes as she put a hand on her hip. I smiled as I took the hand off her hip and placed it into mine before lacing our fingers. Her glare disappeared and a smiled that showed her dimples replaced it._

_"Do you see anything you like here?" I asked her with a mischievous grin._

_"Well that necklace is adorable." She said quickly as she walked over to the jewelry stand and pointed at a necklace that had a diamond heart on it. I smiled as I walked over to the glass stand and opened it with the key and quickly slid the necklace into my pocket._

_I heard a gasp come from the direction of Brooke, "Lucas you cannot do that!"_

_I walked over to her and placed a quick peck on her lips, "I can do anything I want, I pulled some strings remember?" She smiled at me as I laced our fingers once again and led us out of the store._

_"Freeze!"_

_"Shit!" We both muttered as the security guard walked up towards us._

_:End Flashback_

"Are you that mad that we got busted for stealing?" I asked as I ran a hand over her back.

"No!" She stared at me like I'm stupid for not knowing. "I mean I'm not exactly happy that we're sitting in jail and that Haley's not here yet but--- you seriously don't know?"

I sighed as I rested my head against the cold, cement wall as I tried to think of what I missed.

_Flashback:_

_"Look officer, I talked to this girl Peyton and she told me that this would be okay because she knew the manager."_

_"Yeah sure, kid. Like you two weren't going to steal and then have sex on the premises." He scoffed as he looked at us in the rearview mirror while we squirmed in our handcuffs._

_"You went to Peyton for help on our date?"_

_I looked at her and glanced back at the officer. "Yeah but this isn't the time to be asking questions about Peyton, Brooke. Look officer, I swear. You can call her and verify it."_

_"I don't care who you want me to call. I'm taking the both of you down to the county jail."_

_:End Flashback_

"Brooke!" I said a little too loudly, causing her to jump.

"What?" She asked with her eyes wide open.

"You're mad because I asked Peyton where I should take you?"

She crossed her arms and squinted her eyes. "Good job, Broody. 10 points."

"Why are you mad?" I said as I tried to pull her arms down to hold her hand but she pulled away and stood up.

"Why am I mad? Really Lucas? Why am I mad because you asked the girl that you cheated on me with and have been spending all summer with, where you should take me on our first date since our break up?"

"Damn, kid. Yous messed up." I turned to see a thug looking kid sitting in a cell across from us but I ignored him.

"Brooke, how many times do I have to tell you? I love you and I want you, only you. I was spending time Peyton because she was going through a lot this summer."

"I wanted our date to mean something from you! I don't want it to be someone else's idea, especially not hers." She said as she shoved her hand into my chest after I stood up.

"Look I don't want to say bad things about Peyton--"

"It's okay, you can say bad things about her." I smiled as she frowned at me. God I hope I don't have to do another one of these speeches about how much I lover her in jail.

"Brooke, I like Peyton. But as a friend. I was trying to be there for her because no one else was."

"Yes as you so clearly pointed out, I wasn't there for her! Why should I be mad at her? She only screwed me over royally but I should have put that aside and been there for her."

"That's not what I'm saying. I understand why you were mad at her. Why are you bringing this back up? Brooke, I've already said this a million times but if it's what it takes to get you to understand, I love you Brooke Davis, you're the one for me."

Her frowned softened as she looked like she was contemplating on whether or not she should forgive me. She nodded her head before I small smiled formed on her lips and she wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest. I smiled into her hair before lifting her chin up and attaching our lips. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted and our tongues swirled together.

"Get a room! Oh wait you got that." We pulled our heads apart to see the officer opening the door and Haley was smiling at us. "Sorry I'm late."

"Where the hell were you, Hales?" I asked as we walked out of the cells and followed her out.

"Nathan's back and I was trying to talk to him but it didn't go over well."

"You didn't kill him, did you Tutorgirl?" Brooke said with a smirk causing Haley to glare at her as we walked out of the building.

"I moved my stuff into the apartment while you guys were on your date- gone- wrong." Haley said avoiding Brooke's question.

"Okay, let's just go home. I need a shower, I feel gross."

* * *

Brooke's POV:

We dropped Haley off at the apartment after I decided I wanted to go to Lucas house. I sighed as I felt refreshed after taking a shower. When I walked into his bedroom, he was sitting on the bed typing something on his laptop. He looked up and smiled at me as I walked towards him. I shut his laptop and set it onto the side table before I straddled his lap.

"Now it's time to give you your present for saying such good words while we were in jail."

"And what would that be?" He asked with a laugh.

I put a finger on my chin and looked deep in though, "Hmmm, me?" I said as I looked at him and flashed my dimples.

"Perfect." He dove towards me and lowered me on the bed. He leaned over me and placed kisses on my collar bone and slowly made his way up to my neck causing me to moan. Then he quickly placed his lips onto mine and ran his hand up and down my side causing me to get goose bumps. I lightly nibbled on his bottom lip before slightly tugging on it. He moaned and slid his tongue into my mouth without asking for permission this time. A knock came at the door and Peyton walked in and she instantly threw her hands up in front of her face.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" She yelled. Lucas sighed as he rolled off of me and I cursed under my breath. "I just came to say I'm sorry about the mall. The manager called me and asked if I let someone borrow the key." She explained as she stepped inside the room and closed the door.

"Thanks, Peyton. Jail was fun." Lucas said sarcastically but with a smile to let Peyton know he wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry! I'll just leave you two alone." She said before biting her bottom lip and backing up towards the door.

"Actually, Peyton. I need to talk to you." She nodded her head before I turned to look at Lucas. "Luke, can you give us a minute."

He nodded his head and smiled before walking towards the door, "I'm gonna go get us some food." He shut the door and I turned back to Peyton.

"What's up?" She said as she walked back towards me.

"Look, Peyton. I know I said I want to be friends but I would appreciate it if you didn't give Lucas advice on where to take me on a date."

"I-- I'm sorry I was just trying to help." she said as she looked at me confused.

"I know, it's just-- I want Lucas to come up with his own ideas and I feel like because he went to you for advice, that we're back to this weird love triangle."

"Brooke, I want to show you something." She said as she walked over to the bed and picked up Lucas laptop. She opened it up and began clicking on stuff and walked over to me to show me whatever was on it. "The day you came back I was sitting in Lucas room looking through music and since Lucas liked to snoop through my art, I decided to snoop through his stuff. I clicked on this document and this is what I found."

I frowned as I listened to her and then looked at the laptop, she had highlighted a certain paragraph causing me to read it, 'She was fiercely independent. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years she'd grown more than anyone I had ever known. She's going to change the world someday, and I'm not even sure if she knows it. She has already changed my world and I will never love anyone the way that I love her, Brooke Davis.'

I smiled as I re read the lines. I looked and Peyton and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks P. Sawyer."

"No problem, B. Davis." I nodded as she exited the document and sat the laptop back down on the couch. She smiled at me before walking out the back door.

"Luke!" I yelled. He appeared back into the bedroom with a plate of two sandwiches and chips.

"Yeah?"

"There's a party at the beach tomorrow. Do you want to come with me to set up?"

"Sure." He smiled at me as we sat on the bed and ate the sandwiches. "So what time do you want me to pick you up for the party?"

"Actually I thought I'd go with Peyton and kind of play the field. I think you should go with someone else."

"Oh."

"Lucas this whole thing between us is great--but it's also non exclusive and we need to remember that."

"Okay." He nodded his head and attempted to smile. "I'll take someone else."

"Great." I secretly wished he would have said he'd rather go alone then go without me but I knew he was just trying to do what I asked. Maybe someday I'll be able to open back up and just be with him completely, someday.

* * *

Bandbabe- Haha. I had fun writing it. I'm glad you like the story and that you reviewed! Thanks!

Princesakarlita411- who knows he is always doing something to try to prove his love. Thanks for the review!

BDavisLScott23- Yeah I love baley so I had to include her. Peyton is not helping her situation but in the end I think she did. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

Sophi20- yeah me too! Thanks so much! I hope you liked this chapter.

OTH-Brucas-love (thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter as well. Yeah I might not get to update as soon now that I have a job but we'll see.)

Rain1657- Hey at least he's growing on you! I know he's a bit dramatic but I think it's good sometimes. I hope you likes this chapter and thanks for the review!

Baley-fo-life (hah I knew I could make you a fan! Yeah it is the best! I know I tried to make some baley in there for you guys! I know mouth is a cutie but its hard to make him part of the story but I can try. Im glad you liked it and I hope you like this one.)

PreppyTigger23- Yep she sure is! I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review.


	5. The Worst Day Since Yesterday

Brooke's POV:

I smiled at the scene playing out in front of me. Couples were making out and singles were dancing to the music as the bonfire blazed in the center. I looked over at Peyton who was playing music and talking to Mouth. Lucas and I did a good job setting up. I looked around to see if I could find Lucas but I guess he isn't here yet. I saw a couple of the lifeguards looking at me so I put on my Brooke Davis charm and walked over to them.

"Hey boys." I smiled as one of the boys grew some courage and hugged me.

"Hey Brooke. How are you doing tonight?" The one that hugged me asked.

"Pretty good. You boys enjoying the party?"

"Yeah. You totally have to do a keg stand!"

I laughed and shook my head, "I think I'll stick to my beer." I raised the cup to show them then I downed the rest of it causing them to cheer and whistle. I laughed before I looked past them to see Lucas walking towards me with Haley. "I'll see you guys in a little bit. Maybe we can do body shots later." I said with a wink as I walked away.

"Hey broody." I say with a smile as I walk towards him. "So where's your date?" I put my hands on my hips as I continue to smile.

"Your lookin at her." He said with a laugh as he lightly pushed Haley.

I stared at him in disbelief before turning to Haley, "Hey Haley, can I talk to Lucas for a minute?"

She nodded with a smile in return, "I'm just going to go for a walk." We both nodded at her and she walked away.

"So…" Lucas finally spoke up breaking the silence causing me to look up at him.

"I thought we were supposed to be dating other people, Luke." I said trying to sound mean.

"I didn't know it was a requirement." I sighed as I shook my head at him.

"Lucas, in order for this to work, there has to be a balance. I kiss a guy, you kiss a girl. I kiss two guys.." I waved a hand, trying to get him to understand my meaning.

"I kiss you twice." He replied causing me to groan.

"No, you kiss someone else. Please just pick someone!"

He paused for a moment before nodding. "Fine I was asked to go to this thing with someone else, so I guess I'll go see if she's still interested."

"Great!" I said with a smile as he walked away. Peyton walked up beside me and joined me to see where he was walking to. My smile quickly faded and formed into a glare as he walked up to Rachel and they started talking.

"Damn it." I mumbled under my breath.

"Why are you mad? You wanted your relationship to be non exclusive." I quickly turned my glare at her before turning back to watch Rachel acting like a total slut. She was running her hand up and down Lucas' arm and then she grabbed his hand and started dancing with him.

"I know-- I just didn't think he'd choose a total whore." I replied as I continued to look at them in disgust.

"Oh so I guess that means I can date him then?" She said jokingly. I quickly turned and gave her the worst glare I could give.

"No, you fall under the whore category as well." She mocked a fake hurt appearance and put a hand over her heart. "But seriously Peyton, he knows how much I hate her so why would he do that?"

"Because you told him to." She replied bluntly.

"Guys are so-- so-- impossible. I think I might turn lesbian." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Uh oh, Haley better look out. She might wake up to you molesting her." I couldn't help but laugh at that and I lightly punched her on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later. Got to get back to being the wonderful dj."

"Have fun." I said causing her to nod and then she walked away.

I sighed as I looked back at Rachel and Lucas who were now grinding along with the music. I walked back over to the lifeguards who were taking turns doing keg stands.

"Who's ready for body shots?" I said to the boys, returning to my old bubbly self.

* * *

After getting a good buzz going, I took of my shirt and shorts to reveal my bikini. I followed the lifeguards, who I still couldn't remember there names, into the ocean. I screamed and laughed as one of them lifted me up and threw me under water. I raised myself back up and ran my fingers threw my wet hair before splashing them. My laughter quickly faded when I saw Rachel and Lucas going into the water with there bathing suits. Of course they were coming near me but they didn't say anything. I continued to try and have fun but I kept seeing Lucas look at me. I rolled my eyes when Rachel jumped onto Lucas and wrapped her arms around him.

"Careful boys you might get crabs from being in the water with that whore, and not the ones from the ocean." I said loud enough for her to hear me. I looked at her to see her glaring at me. She just went back to flirting with Lucas but then she took off her top and threw it towards the sand. I scoffed as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on Luke! I meant it when I said we were going skinny dipping, so get those shorts off!" She tried to grab his shorts to pull them off, but he grabbed her arms and looked over at me.

"Unbelievable." I said as I walked out of the water leaving the lifeguards to continue dunking each other in the water.

"Brooke!" I heard a yell come from the water. I continued walking through the sand towards the bonfire, knowing who the voice belonged too but a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What!?" I yelled as I looked at him, sending daggers through my eyes.

"I don't understand why you're so upset." I scoffed as I looked at him.

"You're kidding, right?"

"You're the one that wanted us to be non- exclusive. I'm just doing what you wanted."

"What I wanted?" I paused as my glare went away and now tears formed my eyes but I quickly blinked them away, not wanting him to see. "I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say that there was no one you could ever be with, and that you would rather be alone than without me! I- I wanted the Lucas Scott from that night in your room, telling me that he's the one for me and there could never be anyone else."

He stared at me for about what seemed like eternity before he spoke, "How was I supposed to know that?" The tears reformed in my eyes and I knew I wouldn't be able to hide the hurt in my voice.

"You just are." I walked away and didn't look back.

* * *

Lucas POV:

You could call me a world class idiot for not realizing what she wanted from me. I guess I was just doing what she wanted because I didn't know what else to do. I guess I really knew it's not what she wanted but I didn't realize it in time. I slowly walked towards the bonfire and saw Haley standing on the outside of a crowd, watching the fire blaze.

I walked up to her with a sad smile and stuck out my hand, "Wanna go for a walk?" She nodded and took my hand before we walked along the beach. "I messed up Hales."

"I saw." I looked at her and nodded.

"What do I do?"

"Well-- what is your heart telling you to do?"

I paused for a moment as I contemplated those words, "It's telling me to go tell her that I love her and I want to be with her and only her."

"Then go do it."

"What if it's not enough." She stopped walked which caused me to stop and look at her.

"What if we always let our what ifs get in the way of what we want to do and they end up ruining our love lives?"

I smiled at her and placed a light kiss on her cheek, "I'm going to go talk to her."

"That a boy." She said with a grin.

Before I walked off I looked at her and smiled, "I saw Nathan talking to Peyton earlier. Maybe you should tell those what ifs to go to hell and take your own advice." She nodded at me and sighed before giving me a small smile.

I turned away and walked towards the group of lifeguards who were back to drinking. "Have you guys seen Brooke?"

"Yeah, she went to her car."

"Thanks." I said with a nod and walked up the beach towards the parked cars. I spotted her silver bug and walked towards it. I was standing next to it but she wasn't in the drivers seat. I began to walk off to go find her but I caught a glimpse of something in the backseat so I leaned forward and saw her laying on top of no other then Chris Keller. My mouth dropped in devastation as I looked at her naked, thankfully covering the naked ass of a guy below her. She turned and looked at me and her mouth dropped as she saw me. She hurriedly put her clothes on but I walked away, not wanting to see anymore. My blood boiled as I tried to get away from there as fast as I could.

"Lucas, wait!" I heard the car door shut and I turned to see her running after me. I stopped which honestly shocked myself.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled as I turned back to her. Tears were streaming down her face but at this moment I honestly didn't give a fuck.

"Lucas, I'm sorry it just kind of happened from being bad at you."

"I guess you have nothing to apologize for, we weren't together. I just didn't know non exclusive meant, 'hell I'm going to sleep with Chris Keller'." I said disgusted.

"I am sorry. I am sorry that I did it and I'm sorry that you had to see it. I care about you a lot Lucas." She tried to wipe away her tears but they kept reappearing.

"You have a hell of a way of showing it."

"I don't know why I did, ok? I mean yeah I was drinking and I was jealous that you were with Rachel but I think… I was just really afraid to get close to you again."

"I guess you don't have to worry about that now." I said coldly. Chris finally got out of the car and smiled at me. "Why the hell are you even here?"

"These kind of girls have drunk lonely girls so I was looking for a score, and look-- I got one. Touchdown." He said as he pointed at Brooke. I clenched my teeth but I couldn't control myself. I pushed past Brooke and punched him straight in the eye causing him to fall back and hit his head against the car.

"Score." I replied bitterly. I stormed off and got into my truck, speeding home.

* * *

I laid in my bed as I unpleasantly replayed the events that unfolded earlier. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. A light knock came at the door. I got up figuring it would be Haley, wanting to know what happened with Brooke. I sighed as I opened the door but went dead silent when Brooke stood in front of me with tears running down her face. She was holding what looked like a box full of letters.

"There are eighty-two letters in here and they are all addressed to you." I looked at her in confusion as I took the box from her. "I wrote them all this summer. One a day, but-- I never sent them because I was afraid--"

I was unsure of what to say as I looked at her pain filled eyes, "Brooke--"

"I was afraid of getting my heart broken again." She took a deep breath as more tears flooded from her eyes. "Like Before. Coz you heart me so bad and… I was afraid to be vulnerable and I was afraid of you and the way you make me feel and I know that doesn't matter now, after what I did-- but I just thought you should know. This is how I spent my summer, Luke-- wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it." She turned around and walked down the steps. I watched her walk away and for some reason, all of the resentment that I had for her faded away. I turned and set the box on my dresser before running down the steps after her.

"Brooke!" I yelled as I caught up to her and she turned towards me. "I'm sorry." I could tell she was stunned by my apology but I needed to say it. "What you did with Chris, it's okay."

"It's not. It can't be. It's too much to forgive!"

"Well-- That's too bad, because I forgive you."

"You can't!" She yelled back at me like it was impossible for me to.

"I just did." I smiled at her to let her know it was okay. "So you're just going to have to deal with it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. I know I hurt you last time but.."

"I love you!" She yelled causing me to slightly jump but a smile was quickly plastered on my face.

"I love you too--" I wipe away a tear that was sliding down her face. "Pretty girl."

I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into me, kissing her delicate lips. After we couldn't breathe we pulled back. I looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Stay with me tonight."

She nodded with a smile and I led her to my room.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I pulled a lot from the show but like I said I'm just trying to speed this up to get it where I want it. I was shocked when I didn't get very many reviews on my last chapter so I hope you guys are still with me! Let me know. I loves my reviews. 'night all.


	6. authors note

Okay so I am so sorry to my fans for this story! I haven't been in the mood to write this so I'm not going to be writing for a while. I'm sorry brucas fans! If you were a previous Baley fan of mine then guess what!?

I STARTED A NEW ONE! No this is not a joke so go read and review! Once again I'm sorry Brucas fans but I might eventually get back to this story.


End file.
